Idol Types
Note: Feel free to Edit this ^^ and add a characters of what their type there is Lovely Idols Lovely idols are idols who show off their full cuteness appeal. They have upbeat personalities, who have the ability to befriend anyone they meet and inspire those around them. Lovely Characters * Laala Manaka * Princess Melody M. Ibara * Kanon * Mikan Shiratama * Non Manaka * Hime Shiratenshi * Saku Kimi *Haru Tenshi * Kireina Tsugihoshi * Luna Nikko * Cokuratte Amai * Minami Aizawa * Faruru Bokerdole * Kotori Bokerdole * Shilulu Bokerdole * Kotomi Midori * Sumairu Bokerdole * Maria Espoir * Mirai Hoshimiya * Asami Hanazuki * Kilulu Bokerdole * Hikari Todo * Momo Shiratama * Beli Yumenokawa * Violet Sunstar * Kana Fujiwara * Hontoni Aota * Lira Hajimeki Pop Idols Pop idols are idols who specialize in spreading joy through their eccentric, upbeat, and sometimes random humor. Pop idols are also often labeled as gobi idols, meaning that they say things at the end of their sentences. Pop Characters * Mirei Minami * Ajimi Kiki * Pinon * Dorothy West * Leona West *Ryusei Sena * Nijiru Bokerdole * Aki "Hilulu" Shikyoin * Azuki Minami * Furanzu Mirage * Moffun * Kaede Dojima * Akari Hoshiiro * Indigo Sunstar * Ayami * Sora Ootori * Maria Hasekura * Lia Hasekura * Hana Hasekura * Mituki Nijino * Akizuki Hoshikage Cool Idols Cool idols are idols who exude a confident, edgy, sexy aura. They have the ability to rock any type of clothing they wear, even if they feel uncomfortable at first. Cool Characters * Shion Todo * Junon * Aroma Kurosu * Kazumi Hikawa * ChibiHaru Bokerdole * Naoha Mizuki * Mitsuki Kisaragi * Caroline Rosalin * Yui Dojinshi * Yami Hiro * Sophie Hojo * Mizuki Hoshizora * Eclipse Bokerdole * Miyuki Hanazaki * Chikane Shirakawa * Kirari Oozora * Miki Kasami * Hanabi Shiratama * Hidamari Midorikawa * Kelsey Gemspring * Itsuki Enjou * Yumeka Kasumi Natural Idols The Natural typing is a very rare type, only reserved for those who have a true, great sense and connectivity towards nature. Natural Idols * Fuwari Midorikaze * Pepper Taiyou * Ami Egami * Kaori Manaka * Mirakuru Enjou Celebrity Type The Celeb typing is a very rare type, only reserved for famous celebrities, royalty, the elegant, and the skillful. They are perfect idols who are known to have remarkable talent. Celeb Characters * Hibiki Shikyoin * Chiri Tsukikawa * Seto Vessalius * Nana Shirogane *Hotaru Hiro *Daisuke *Haylo Summerhaven *Kanade Toshiko *Hanako Inoue *Miyumi Koyuki *Alina Risaka Premium Type The Premium typing is a very rare type, only reserved for special idols with great potential. Their idol power and shine are extremely strong. Premium Characters * Haruka Shirogane * Laura Hasegawa * Chiharu * Miyabi * Zora * Prism Kokoro * Hannah Summerhaven * Miyuki * Honoka Yubinane Holy Type An ultimate type created by Furanzu Ibara (user).this special type is currently not available for other users unless they have a permission to use this. 2nd Generation A holy power that can inherit into a person, combining any type with this will make an extraordinary improvement to a user. * Lord Furanzu Ibara - First Generation * Princess Melody M. Ibara - 2nd Generation * Laala Manaka Ibara (A.K.A Future Laala) - 2nd generation. Multi-Type Perfect for Idols who don't fit into one category. Idols in this category usually have more than one side to there personality which make them stand out. *Sakura Mizuki Harlaown *Misa Andou *Suisei Sena *Natsumi Hikami *Narissa Sonoda Ancient Deity This unique type is reserved only for heroes of legends, Gods and Goddesses and people who abandoned their humanity turning into almighty. The pritickets of this type are beige.(Everyone can use this type ^^) Ancient Deity Characters * Alice Dream Type This type is only for idols who have a special dreaming personality. These idols feature a pure heart willing to do anything possible. However, to use it, you '''MUST '''ask Kiseki Chinatsu. Dream Characters * Hana Blooming Happy Type The Happy Type is for idols who treasures and loves all types of clothes and accessories whole-heartedly regardless of the idol's type. It is a non-existing type, only used by idols who acts and wears anything from any brand and any type, regardless of what type the system defines the idol. This type isn't really an official type, and is only real by name (the system wont define you as this type, but you can call yourself that by name) Happy Character * Minami Aizawa Future Type This type is only used by idols of NegaSeka (if you want to create one ask Waka). Future characters *Fu Kurikara *Milana Ohara Passionate Type Passionate is for Intensive Idols with passionate feelings, open mind and lively people. They always do everything with enthusiasm and frenzy the pritickets of this type are orange (this type is from Idolm@ster and anyone can use it) * Klein Dove Floral Type This type is only for idols who want to bloom and have a pure heart. However, to use it, you '''MUST '''ask User:Hickmanm. Floral characters * Sakura Chinatsu Night Sky Type This type is only for idols who want to shine like the stars. However, to use it, you '''MUST '''ask Kiseki Chinatsu. Night Sky characters * Bloom Fleur Dark Type This type is for the idols who have a dark side to them. People are attracted to this type by the allure of intimidation the character holds. You can't use this type without permission from StarMiya. Dark Type Characters *Melody Mizuki Pure Type The Pure typing is a very special type,only several can be a pure idol.Pure Idols have special abilities to open new worlds and have a Pure Silver PriTickets.Every Pure Idol has a Pure Heart Wand to do so.Please ask permission by Mitsuki Kisaragi-San before using this type. Pure Characters * Misa Andou Heartful Type The Heartful Type is a secret type reserved to those with extremely pure hearts who manage to convey everyone their deepest feelings via simple Making Dramas. Heartful type idols are known for their lovable, child-like personalities and their selflessness. Feel free to use this type, however, it's still a secret type, so let your characters find out their type after a while Heartful Characters *Haruka Shirogane Youthful Type The Youthful Type is a rather uncommon type, occurring in one out of every ten thousand idols who enter PriPara. Youthful idols are usually lively, open-minded, and have a childlike demeanor. There is no specific style of clothes for the type, and beands tend to vary thematically in clothes. PriTickets for this type are red-orange. Feel free to use this type! Youthful Idols * Riku Otonashi Angel Type The Angel Type is a forbidden idol type from Pripara.They say that an idol before went into a desprate despair,but no one knew why.Only User:OmegaPri's characters can only use this type.(For now.) Angel Type Idols * Muse Otonami Category:Important Term Category:Idols Category:Lovely Idol Category:Pop Idols Category:Cool Idol Category:Natural Idols Category:Celeb Idol Category:Premium Idols Category:Ancient Deity Idol Category:Holy Type Idol Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Multi-Type Idol Category:Passionate Idols Category:Floral Type Category:Night Sky Type